


Steve Rogers Drabbles

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: I'm gonna start posting all my Steve drabbles here! Just little dibs and dabs from my tumblr littlemarvelfics! Each one is individual :)





	1. Drabble One

You paced back and forth in Steve’s living room having just stormed out of the bedroom, leaving your boyfriend there. You couldn’t even remember what you were fighting about. It started when Steve said something you weren’t ready for, so you started a fight, attempting to distract him. You started with something about dishes and then before you knew what was happening, it turned into more until you were running around the Brooklyn apartment, yelling at each other and hurling insults.  

 

“I need you to talk to me!” Steve yelled, stomping into the room. 

 

“Why? Why should I talk to you? What the hell is talking going to do?” you questioned angrily. 

 

“We can fix this! I don’t even know how this started,” Steve said, placing his hands on our hips. 

 

You smacked his hands away quickly. He immediately tried again and you let out a frustrated groan. 

 

**“Just stay away from me okay?”** you said, turning to leave.

 

“Please don’t leave. Not like this,” Steve begged.

 

“I need some time. To figure this out,” you admitted quietly, walking towards the front door. 

 

“No, please don’t. Don’t walk away from me. I’ll sleep on the couch. Just please stay in the apartment.” 

 

You turned to face him, tears falling down your face. 

 

“I can’t be here Steve. It’s too hard right now.” 

 

“I’m afraid if you walk out that door, I’ll never see you again,” he confessed. 

 

You shrugged a shoulder. 

 

“Then I guess this is goodbye.” 

 

Two weeks had passed and the fog in your head was finally starting to clear. You had been staying with Natasha at her place, rarely answering Steve’s texts. The time away had given you some clarity as to what you wanted. So you eventually relented to his constant invitations for coffee. 

 

You walked in and quickly surveyed your surroundings. You spotted Steve quickly although you barely recognized the man. His usually bright eyes looked dull and he had bags under his eyes, you assumed he had been getting less sleep than usual. 

 

“Hi,” you mumbled. 

 

“Hey baby,” he replied, smiling at you. 

 

“I-” 

 

You were quickly cut off by Steve. 

 

“Can I just say what I need to? I wanna get this out and I have a bad feeling you might say something I don’t want to hear.” 

 

You nodded and gestured for him to continue. 

 

**“I know you’re trying to push me away but I won’t let you.** I told you I loved you. And before I could say anything else, you were off and running, trying to pick a fight. But what I was going to say was ‘I love you. And I know you can’t say that back to me right now and that’s okay but I’m always going to be honest with you about how I feel. And I hope you’d do the same with me.” 

 

“I’m scared,” you whispered. 

 

“Of what?” 

 

“Of loving you. Of needing you. Of losing you.” 

 

Steve picked up both of your hands in his. 

 

“You’re not losing me. I’m here and I’m staying here. We can go slow and we can work on this. But I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere.” 

You took a deep breath and looked at him, smiling at his genuine words. 

 

“I love you, Steve.” 


	2. Drabble Two

“You’re an arrogant, inconsiderate, rude, obnoxious asshole Steve!” you yelled, storming out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Captain in your wake. 

“Woah woah slow down there sweetheart. Why are you so mad?” Steve said, grasping at your arm, attempting to get you to stay. 

You pushed him away, saying nothing as you retreated to your room. 

A few hours later, you were summoned by Wanda and Natasha to come eat dinner. You tried to object, but they pulled you out of your room, insisting you join them. It was rare the entire team was at the compound, so family dinner was a requirement. 

You made your way down to the dining area, avoiding Steve completely when you saw him. You took a seat at the long table as far away from him as possible. The few times you glanced at him, you could see the confusion on his face. Normally, you were stuck to each other, especially when in the comfort of the compound. After a while, you lost yourself in conversation, momentarily forgetting your anger. 

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. You were talking to Bucky when you saw Steve approaching. You tried to slip around Bucky, but he darted his metal arm out, trapping you between him and the wall you were leaning on. 

“Bucky, what the hell? Let me go!” 

“Sorry doll, he’s my best friend and I probably owe him a thousand favors by now.” 

He slipped away silently when Steve came up behind him, patting him on the back. 

“So can we talk?” Steve asked. 

You just rose your eyebrows. 

“Are you seriously still mad at me?” he asked in disbelief. 

“You ate the last donut!” you screeched. 

“That’s what this is about?!” 

“Yeah, it is Steve! Can I please go back to my room until you’re ready to apologize?” 

“Apologize for what? Eating something you had no claim to?! They were in the kitchen! That means they’re for everyone!” 

“I had been dreaming of that donut since Nat kicked my ass earlier today during a workout!” 

“Steve? I had some new shield ideas I wanted to run by you,” Tony spoke up from behind the two of you, not looking up from his tablet. 

When Steve turned his head to talk to Tony, you took your opportunity to run past him and into your room, locking the door behind you. You knew you were being slightly dramatic, Steve didn’t actually do anything wrong and you knew he would take you to go get new donuts. But you wanted that donut dammit! You rolled your eyes at yourself and dressed for bed. You had taken a harsh stand tonight, you could make up with him in the morning. 

The sun was beaming through your windows when you heard a light tapping at your door, rousing you from your sleep. You swung yourself out of bed and flung open the door. Steve stood there, with a drink holder carrying two coffees based on the smell balanced on a light pink box from your favorite bakery. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, making a pouty face at you. 

You cracked a half smile. 

“Did I just see you smile?” he asked, his own face breaking into a grin. 

“No,” you said, quickly putting on your mad face again. “No smiles for you mister.” 

“I have coffee and so many donuts,” he began. “And you have a comfy bed and a TV with Saturday morning cartoons. I think we make a perfect pair.” 

You rolled your eyes playfully, opening your door all the way which Steve quickly took advantage of. He plopped on your bed, after placing the drinks and food on your bedside table. Steve patted the space on the bed next to him and you snuggled in next to him. That day, you and Steve stayed in bed for far too long, watching cartoons and sharing sugary kisses.


	3. Drabble Three

You laid in your bed, crinkled tissues scatter about, nursing a broken heart. You had just found out that your boyfriend had been cheating on you. And worse- your best friend Steve had known about it. You hadn’t been able to confront him yet, but by the sounds of the heavy footfalls running up the stairs, you were about to get your chance. **  
**

Steve swung your door open and sat down next to you on your bed, disregarding the pile of snotty tissues.

“I just heard what happened, are you okay?”

You stayed silent, trying to find your words.

“You in there sweetheart?” Steve asked, shaking you slightly.

 **“Why didn’t you just tell me?”**  your voice laced with venom.

“Why didn’t I tell you what?”

You hopped out of your bed and turned to face Steve.

“Why didn’t you tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me?”

“What… I didn’t-”

“Save the bullshit Steve,” you hissed.

 **“I was just trying to help,”**  he whispered.

**“Well, I hate to break it to you but you just made it worse.”**

“What?” he questioned. “How?”

“Because you were my best friend Steve. I told you everything about all the problems we were having and how much it was hurting me that we were fighting all the time. And you held my hand and told me everything would be okay Steve! You sat there and lied to my face for weeks!”

“I thought I was doing what was best for you,” Steve mumbled.

“That’s your problem, Rogers. You always think you know what’s best for everyone and you don’t! You should have told me.”

“I should have,” Steve admitted, crossing the room to stand closer to you. “I should have told you and I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t do me any good right now.”

“I know, I know that,” he said, reaching out to pull you into his arms for a hug.

Normally, a Steve Rogers hug would be more than welcome. You could feel yourself crumbling, rationally, you knew this was misplaced anger. But you couldn’t stop yourself from taking the overwhelming anger out on Steve.

 **“Don’t touch me,”** you said, pushing his arms away.

“Sweetheart…”

“I’d like you to leave now.”

“Wait, please don’t do this. Please, can we just talk?”

“Just go Steve.”

“No, I care about you too much–”

“STEVE!” you yelled. “Leave!”

Steve hung his head in defeat, sulking out of your room.

You closed the door behind him, sliding down it and sitting on the floor, openly sobbing. You couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that you just lost your best friend.


	4. Drabble Four

“Don’t you fucking dare let go.” 

It’s uttered through clenched teeth. There’s a fire burning in Steve’s eyes and it’s doing little to hide the emotion behind them. Anguish, terror, and guilt all flash across his face. You can almost read his thoughts. If he had just run faster, thrown the shield further, punched harder. 

“I might have to sit this one out Cap.” 

Your attempt at humor is useless. You can both see this is bad. The blood hasn’t stopped pouring from your stomach and you the pain from where you were shot is dulling. 

“No. You’re not sitting anything out, you hear me?” Steve commands, his ‘captain’ voice reassuring you slightly. “Not a damn thing.” 

Your eyelids flutter closed before Steve shakes you awake again. You look up at Steve and the pain in his eyes hurts you more than the bullet. You don’t have much time left, you can feel it. 

“This wasn’t your fault.” 

Your words are rushed and bordering on panic. You can’t let Steve hold onto this for the rest of his life. You won’t. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, this is not your fault. Remember that okay?” 

Any energy you had is fading quickly. The black abyss seems so welcoming and it’s pulling you further and further from Steve. Steve, who watches as the light leaves your eyes, your chest no longer moving with the shallow breaths that were keeping you conscious. 

Steve cradles you a bit longer, uttering apologies to someone who can’t hear them. Because he knows it is his fault. If he had listened to Tony, the two of you wouldn’t be alone in an abandoned warehouse. If he had listened to Tony and signed the damn papers, maybe you wouldn’t be gone.


End file.
